Multi-level-cell (MLC) for phase change memory (PCM) is a critical technology for achieving memory density and lowering cost-per-bit.
Generally, a PCM cell can be arranged a number of resistance states to store data. That is, data can be stored as resistance states in the PCM cell. However, under a specific read voltage, the number of resistance states that can be arranged into the PCM cell is limited, which in turn restricts the data capacity of the memory cell.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a memory operating method and an associated memory device to increase the data capacity of the memory cell.